sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Zirconion
Zirconion is a character from Planet Mineralia. Background Early life Zachary Copperbolt seemed to always have an intimidating and stoic look to him, but he was friendly toward those he met and talked to... however, very few people would talk to him because they were simply scared of him. When the Powerchild Initiative was brought about, Zack was one of those who was qualified for it. He was injected with Solution PC-02, which caused him to manifest the power of electricity manipulation and minor magnetism. Crystallon the Gemstone Warrior Zack would regulate his electrical power, and he adopted the name "Zirconion" as he took to the streets. He would end up finding Crystallon, a fellow who he seemed to think was causing mayhem, and battle him, only to lose. The loss didn't stop him, and he went back to Minera Elementary, where he met the other two Powerchild subjects; Acidinor and Glacon. With his new friends, the Renegade Trio was formed. Crystallon and the Search for Souls After the Resistance Trio set off to put a stop to the Crescent Guard, Zirconion decided to help the other two fend off the Guard, even finding other test subjects of the Powerchild Initiative to help them train their abilities. With enough Powerchild test subjects by the trio's side, Zirconion would lead an assault on the attacking Crescent Guard. Sketch Arena Tournament Zirconion was invited to the tournament alongside Acdinor and Glacon when they showed up to see AnthonyM handing invites to Crystallon and his friends. Personality Positive Traits * A quick strategist, able to plan lightning-fast. * Friendly toward those who talk with him enough. * Very protective of the people and things he values most. Negative Traits * Somewhat introverted. * Can get too focused on the demise of anyone who messes with him. * Absolutely intimidating at first sight. Powers and Abilities * Has superhuman strength, speed, and the ability to fly thanks to Solution PC-02. * Is able to channel lightning with the help of his specialized gloves. * Can use electromagnetism and ionization to create shields out of metal and electrical particles. * PASSIVE: Magnet Pull (Walking up to metal objects will allow Zirconion to increase his Defense by up to +120 DEF.) * HYPER MODE: Tesla Tether (Zirconion tosses a lightning tether at an opponent, inflicing them with Paralysis and pulling them to him for 5 seconds.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Shirt: Cobalt Z-Tee * Gloves: Titanium Conduction Gloves * Pants: Denim Jeans * Shoes: Mineralia Sneakers (Bright Red) Physical Appearance Zirconion has bright blue messy hair, with one bunch of strands forming a distinct style on his right side, almost like a lightning bolt. He has brown eyes and several electrical wounds across his body, which appear to be very recent. He wears a faded blue T-shirt with a dark blue V-neck collar and sleeves, denim jeans, and red sneakers, as well as gloves/gauntlets made out of titanium, filled with copper wire on the inside as a natural conductor. Merits * Was the test subject for Solution PC-02. * Made a reputation as Crystallon's rival. * Rallied the other Powerchild test subjects to defend Gemopia from the Crescent Guard. Trivia * Zirconion has been somewhat unchanged throughout design stages, but his powers were only recently expanded upon, giving him a more electrical moveset. ** His powers have been inspired by other electromancers such as Cole MacGrath from the inFAMOUS series. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Characters from Planet Mineralia Category:Lightning Element